


Who Knew

by CupcakeGirlA



Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficathon Prompt: USA/Swimming: Phelps/Lochte/Allison = Celebrations for breaking Phelps' records, more gold medals, because it is hot. (Second Anon asked for toppy!Allison)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew

Ryan had known about Allison and Mike. That whole “we’re like brother and sister” shit was so beyond funny, because Ryan knew the two of them were fucking like after practically every practice. At first Ryan was worried about it, but Michael assured him that Allison was cool with the two of them hooking up when they ended up in the same city and had more than a few hours to kill. She was awesome like that. To let her non-boyfriend have a male fuck buddy. But Allison was pretty awesome in general. So, whatever. Ryan wasn’t going to like try and figure out how a girl’s brain worked. 

When he first stops to consider what the two of them would be like together in bed, he’d been confused. Because, like ok, he’s been fucking Michael for a couple of years now, and really the guy is like the biggest most submissive bottom he’s ever stuck his dick in. Ever.

So it’s kind of a revelation the night they all finally finish with their swimming events when he sneaks into Michael’s room to celebrate and he sees them together for the first time. 

Michael is tied to the bed. Like really for real tied to the bed, with like ropes and everything, and he’s panting up at Allison like she’s a sex goddess, all while she sits across his hips, riding him like he’s a thoroughbred horse. Her hands keep Michael’s chest pressed down to the bed, and she bounces against him in hard, brutal movements that make Ryan’s dick hard and achy just watching it. Mike has his head tossed back, his forehead sweaty, his hair wild and wet against the pillows. His skin is flushed from face to neck to chest, and he’s moaning like he’s in pain, but also like he’s really enjoying it. At least that excuses the bruises on Michael’s hip bones practically every time they met up lately.

“Fuck! Mike!” she growls and Ryan blinks at her in surprise. That was very un-Schmitty-like. “You’re gonna come,” she says, rolling her hips. It’s not a question. But he cries out nodding his head at her anyway, eyes glazed, and mouth hanging open. She groans, jerking her hips fast and sharp against his. “Now!” she shouts and Michael comes, just like that, his hips pressing up off the bed involuntarily, his shoulders and arms straining at the ropes tying him down, his toes curling. It’s glorious. 

Ryan’s never been this hard without being touched before. Not ever in his whole entire life! 

Allison of course had come too, and she pants for air, taking her time to slow her rocking hips bit by bit, her hands petting Mike’s chest as she milks the last of their mutual orgasms out of them both. Ryan wipes quickly at his chin, sure he’s been drooling. 

She finally stills, shoulders slumping, like she’s completely fucking exhausted, and her head rolls on her neck, turning to gaze at him over her shoulder, lips puckering to blow long curly hair out of her eyes. She grins that sunshine smile that can’t help bring a smile to anyone and everyone else’s faces, he one even Ryan’s not immune to it and so he grins back.

“Hey Ry. Glad you could finally make it, we tried to wait, but you know how Mike is, when he wants it, he wants it hard, he doesn’t like to wait,” she says with a grin, and suddenly all the exhaustion disappears from the set of her shoulders as she climbs up off Michael’s hips and bounces to her feet. “I had my fun. Your turn!” she pats Ryan on the shoulder on her way to the bathroom. And all he can do is watch her go, hips swaying and thighs red, body as naked as the day she was born. She’s fucking hot. And when did that happen? He still remembers her as the awkward girl, who was cute yes, but definitely not fuckable. 

He blinks stupidly at the bathroom door for several seconds wondering if he’s been like sucked through a portal into an alternate dimension or something. Because what the fuck!? 

There’s a cough from the bed. 

“Umm… Ryan?” Mike asks, and it snaps Ryan out of his stupor. And there’s Michael, still tied to the bed, and struggling to sit up. Ryan pounces. Michael flops back against the mattress with a oof of air. 

“Fuck, Mike. That was hot!” Ryan says. Mike smiles a little proudly, glancing at the still closed door to the bathroom. 

“Yeah. Who knew huh? She’s the best lay I’ve ever had in my LIFE man!” Mike says, wide-eyed and grinning and Ryan must glare or something because he rushes to add: “present company excluded of course. Jesus, Dude, don’t get your panties in a twist!” Ryan rolls his eyes. He sits across Michael’s thighs, and he doesn’t even care that his jeans are getting numerous unidentified fluids on them, he’s too hyped up to give a crap. 

“Is she always like that?” he asks, pushing up to tug his t-shirt off. Michael relaxed back against the bed, watching him with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Yeah, pretty much,” he says with a slow grin. His eyes widen, as his eyes trace down Ryan’s bare abdomen to the tent in his jeans. “Untie me and I’ll take care of that for you,” he offers. Ryan smirks. 

“Nah, I like you this way,” he says, unbuttoning his jeans, and pushing them down his own hips. He yanks down the top of his briefs, and pulls his dick out, and already he can feel Michael getting hard beneath him. “Besides you don’t need your hands to get me off,” he says, waving his dick toward Michael’s face. 

When Allison steps out of the bathroom, she finds Ryan naked, and straddling Michael’s shoulders, his hips working his dick in and out of Michael’s mouth slowly, his hands tangled in Michael’s dark hair. Perfect. 

Ryan doesn’t notice her at first, he’s so focused on the wet hot suction around his dick, and the way Michael’s lips look stretched wide and pressed into his pubic hair, eyes begging for more. He closes his eyes, tilting his head back up toward the ceiling in pleasure. It’s good. Really good. So he doesn’t notice the bed shifting, or the slight widening of Michael’s eyes. 

One second he’s lost in the feel of a tight throat and a wicked tongue, and the next he’s got a warm body pressed all down his back, full breasts pressed to his shoulder blades, and long fingered but feminine hands locked on each of his hips. He gasps, freezing. Allison chuckles in his ear, voice low and breathy, and he’s reminded of the way she sounds out of breath after a race, and facing questions from that bitch Kremer. He stills, hips pulled back from Michael’s mouth, and when he looks down he finds Michael’s mouth turned up in a grin, even while he tongues the head of Ryan’s dick. Smug bastard. 

“Umm.. hey Schmitty,” Ryan says, voice hoarse. She props her chin against the top of his muscled shoulder. 

“Ry,” she says, one hand sliding down from his hip to trace the line of his pelvis, following his V up to trail up his abdomen. Her fingers are insistent and tantalizing across his six pack, bouncing over the muscles like keys on a keyboard. His muscles clench in want and his eyes widen. He tightens the fist in Michael’s hair, stopping the coming laugh before it can begin to form. He doesn’t imagine Michael’s dick jumping against his ass. “Ryan, are you feeling… adventurous?” she asks. His brow furrows. He’s not sure he’s going to like where this is going. 

“I guess?” he says. This time he can’t curtail Michael’s responding laughter. Allison grins again, tightening her hold on Ryan’s hip, hand pressing flat to the center of his chest. 

“Oh I’m so glad to hear that. This is going to be so much fun!” and then she’s pulling away, leaving the bed, and Ryan is left to stare dumbfounded down at Michael, who pulls his lips off Ryan’s dick in order to laugh a throaty hoarse laugh.

“Dude, you’re so going to regret that!” he teases. 

Half an hour later, Ryan finds himself still straddling Michael’s chest, his knees tucked up into Michael’s arm pits, his dick tucked neatly down Michael’s long throat, while Allison fucking Schmitt, little Allison Schmitt, rams him up the ass with a strap on. 

It’s fucking amazing. She rocks her hips into his, hands tight on his hips, holding him steady as she has her way with him. 

“Oh!” she cries out, pressing deep and then circling her hips against his. He gasps, pushing down Michael’s throat, hands leaving Michael’s head to scrabble uselessly across the dorm room wall. 

“Holy shit!” he shouts, and he keeps shouting as he comes down Michael’s throat, and Allison keeps fucking him through it. 

He can’t bring himself to regret a thing.


End file.
